He's Everything
by LittleRed5
Summary: He is everything to them. And they're afraid that they will one day have to let go.


**"We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."**

**~Orson Welles**

They were all watching him.

But he doesn't know that.

He'll laugh and play,

Sing and dance and frolic around

Like a little kid.

But he's not a little kid.

He's growing up.

Each year- or even month,

He'll grow an extra inch or two.

Maybe even three.

His voice was getting deeper,

There were cracks when he yells.

Some of his clothes were a bit too tight.

Even a few of his hats just didn't fit his head.

He was growing up.

And they were worried.

But he doesn't worry.

No,not at all.

He'll laugh and make jokes,

Runs and jump and go on all sorts of adventures.

He'll flash them all a smile,

A smile that silently promises,

"Don't worry; I'll be here,I'll never leave. I'll protect you.

I'll be with you forever."

But nothing lasts forever.

They're all waiting.

They're waiting for that day

When he's too tired

To go on those adventures.

When his bones refuses

To work properly.

When his skin turns

Weather-worn and wrinkly.

When he need helps

To walk across the room.

And they're waiting for the day,

When he's too

Worn out and old

And is forced to be confine to his bed.

They fear the day,

When he lays on his bed,

His bones creaky and brittle,

His skin resembles that of a raisin.

And he'll closes his eyes,

And they'll stay close

Forever.

And they fear the day,

When they have to put his body

Six feet under the ground

With the rest of his kind.

When his body turns to bones

And his bones turns to ash.

When he'll become nothing

But a memory;

Nothing but a tale to

Tell little boys and girls at night.

They know that their time

Must end too.

Like all stories

Must have an ending,

Whether it be tragic or not.

Even he knows

That he will have to meet

His The End.

Yet he still lives without a care;

Without fear of one day

Shaking hands with

The Grim Reaper.

In their eyes,

He is a hero;

He always was.

Not because he

Fights demons or monsters,

Or saves princesses from danger,

Or finds hidden gems and gold.

He is a hero because

He is able to go on

Living his life

With a content smile

And warmth in his eyes.

Through tough times and pain,

He is able to walk on.

He is strong and determined;

A flame that refuses to be

Put out.

He is a boy that

Is able to hold a sword

And fight will all his might,

But still holds warmth

And love in his heart.

And they know

That he will grow up to be

A good man.

Even when his clock runs out,

He will still be

Known throughout Ooo as

Finn the Human,

The Hero of Ooo,

The Last Human,

The Reckless Adventurer,

The Butt-Kicking Child,

The Lonely Human.

But to them,

To Bubblegum and Marceline,

Beemo and Jake,

Flame Princess and even Ice King,

He is Finn.

He is their:

Friend

Brother

Rival

Lover

Protector

Family.

To them,

He

Is

Their

Everything.

And to him,

They're his everything.

**ADVENTURE TIME BELONGS TO ITS CREATOR, PENDLETON WARD.**

**I find it almost funny that the first fanfic that I post on here is so sad and angsty. Well I knew that I would write something tragic, but I never really expected it to be like this.**

**The reason why I wrote this is due to one of my friends pointing out a fact that Finn is in fact a human, and compared to most of the characters on Adventure Time, his life span is probably shorter than most of the characters on there. Well I kind of knew that already, but I haven't given much thought about it. **

**So I started thinking about it, and suddenly came up with this.**

**I can't say that I am particularly proud of it, but I can't say that I believe that this is the worst thing I have ever wrote. It's not particularly poetry, and to be honest, I have no idea why I started to write it in a poetry form when it's clearly not. **

**But, oh well! **

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this. I highly appreciated it! **

**NOTE: The part about what Finn was known throughout in Ooo was pretty much inspired by the Doctor's titles from Doctor Who. I'm just not completely creative enough to come up with my own. XD**


End file.
